A known small Form Factor (SFF) connector assembly with a photoelectric conversion function generally includes a plug, a receptacle mated with the plug, and a connector for receiving the plug and the receptacle. The plug is used as an optoelectronic module having a photoelectric chip for converting an optical signal from an external optical fiber to an electrical signal. The receptacle is mounted in the connector and connects with the plug inserted into the connector. In the plug, a photoelectric chip is mounted in a protection case thereof. The photoelectric chips generate heat during use, increasing the temperature of the photoelectric chips and deteriorating the photoelectric conversion performance of the photoelectric chips.